Unexpected attraction
by natster
Summary: My take on a Cameron/Thirteen romance, i will try to follow the timeline as best i can, this is my third attempt at this story and im quite happy with it so far. . I'm not just going to jump right into the romance i want to build it up a bit, so i hope you enjoy. Currently rated T but will probably change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**_So here it is, my third attempt at this fic, i really hope you like this one more..i spent a lot more time on it and i just feel like it is better. Please review so i can improve the story, feel free to leave suggestions. I will keep updating i just don't want to rush into the romance part of this story._**

Cameron was definitely a morning person, most days she was awake before her alarm and today was no acception, 6:00Am on a Monday morning, Cameron sat on her couch watching TV and sipping her first coffee of the day before heading off to work. Cameron thought the first coffee in the morning was always the best, it somehow tasted better than in the afternoon and gave you a longer buzz to get your day started.

Finishing the last sip of her drink Cameron went to pick up her things for work, she was already dressed and showered all she needed to do was collect her car keys and purse from her table next to the door.

After one last look around her apartment to make sure everything was switched off Cameron made her way to work.

* * *

Stepping out of her car Cameron headed towards the main entrance to the hospital, even this early in the day Cameron could tell it was going to be a hot one and that later in the day she would be grateful to be working in a building with air conditioning.

Cameron spent most of her morning dealing with patients who had been involved in a car accident, luckily enough everyone involved was wearing a seat belt so there were only a few minor injuries caused.

There were however two young men who had sustained a concussion and Cameron decided it be best she looked after them herself, the young men were both in their twenties, sje was told that as the cars collided in the accident both of these boys hit their heads on the window of the car, unfortunately for the older of the two boys as his head hit the window the glass shattered leaving glass in his head which Cameron spent most of her morning trying to remove.

After making sure that everything was under control Cameron decided it was time for a much needed break and a cup of her way to the staff lounge Cameron heard raised voices coming from inside, it sounded like house's team but she couldn't imagine why they would be here considering they have a very large office and facilities to make coffee.

Cameron considered just getting her coffee later because she didn't really like house's team, sure enough she used to work with Foreman but that hardly made them friends and they never did get on that well, then there was Taub who Cameron just didn't like because of his constant need to cheat on his wife, Kutner was okay she thought to herself he seemed nice enough she just didn't know him that well, and then there was Thirteen, she was beautiful and mysterious and oh how she knew it.

Since finding out about her Huntington's which Cameron admitted to herself was a terrible thing to have, it did not justify in Cameron's mind her behaviour, her sleeping with anything that moves or how she was out drinking practically every night and no doubt doing drugs too. Cameron wasn't sure why but Thirteen just got under her skin.

Just as Cameron put her hand on the door handle to go in someone on the other side opened the door for her, she quickly stepped to the side and out ran Taub and Kutner almost walking into her and muttering a quich "sorry" before they both walked down the corridor towards the lifts.

"Foreman, Thirteen." Cameron said as an acknowledgement to their being in the room, she quickly walked past them trying her best not to get involved in whatever argument they were having, whatever they were arguing about it was clear that Taub and Kutner didn't want to get involved either.

She went over to the kettle and started to make a drink doing her best to ignore them both, which was quite difficult considering how loud they were talking.

"Thirteen are you ever going to deal with your Huntington's properly?" Foreman demanded. "Getting drunk every night isn't going to fix your problems"

"its not the drinking you have a problem with, or the Huntington's for that matter, i gave your trial a shot and it almost killed me...no what you are really angry about is the girl you saw me taking home last night" Thirteen responded with some of her frustration escaping in her voice.

"I really don't care who you go home with anymore, i am simply concerned about you." Foreman stated

"Well don't be, and im really not comfortable talking about this in front of people." Thirteen said clearly unhappy about having this discussion in fron of Cameron who was now sitting by the table sipping her coffee.

"Fine, you can drink yourself to death then, simply because you refuse to talk around anybody...I will see you in the office later". And Foreman left the room without even a glance in Cameron's direction.

The two ladies where then left in the lounge together, Cameron feeling slightly awkward and Thirteen feeling more than a little irritated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2, i did kind of leave the show's timeline a bit here but i think i made it work. Please let me know what you think hope you like it.**_

It had been a good ten minutes since Foreman left, and Thirteen was still pacing up and down the room out of frustration, leaving Cameron unsure of what to do with herself. She couldn't decide if she should try to talk to her, ignore her and continue her break in silence or just simply leave the room and let the brunette sort herself out on her own.

"So why were you all in the staff lounge instead of your office today?" Cameron asked finally breaking the silence and making an attempt to calm down Thirteen, unfortunately for Cameron her conscience just wouldn't allow her to leave.

"Cuddy is trying to punish House for refusing to take a case by removing everything from his office, all he currently has in there is a white board in the middle of the room." Thirteen said with a slight smile creeping on to her face.

"I can imagine he is taking that that really well, and isn't going to retaliate at all." Cameron said sarcastically finding House and Cuddy's relationship quite amusing.

"Last time I checked he was asleep on the floor of his office, but I have no doubt that he will think of something to make Cuddy regret taking his stuff." Thirteen responded, she had now stopped pacing thanks to being distracted by Cameron. When Thirteen eventually took the time to look at the blonde she noticed just how attractive she really was, even more good looking than the new nurse she had taken home the previous evening.

Cameron didn't fail to notice Thirteen staring at her and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable, she had seen the brunette look at other women like that before and didn't like it. Just as Cameron felt like she should say something Thirteen beat her to it.

"Right well as we don't have a case for the moment I'm going to get some of my clinic hours done, see you around Dr Cameron." Thirteen said matter-of-factly and without a glace back she left the room.

Cameron decided she had also given herself a long enough break and decided to go back down to work.

* * *

Just as Cameron got to the E.R. she was paged to get down there ASAP, it didn't take long to realise something was seriously wrong, everyone had a concerned look on their faces and the nurses were rushing to one of the rooms, Cameron quickly followed them and was so shocked at what she saw she just stopped dead in her tracks, completely unable to move.

It was Chase, her ex husband Chase who was in the room, and as she stood there Cameron watched the nurses frantically hook him up to monitors and try to stop his bleeding that seemed to come from everywhere.

Before she knew it House was stood next to her, she didn't even hear his cane as he walked toward her, he didn't say anything to her he just watched too while his team took control of everything.

Cameron couldn't think straight, she should do something to help, she couldn't just stand there watching. As she tried to take a step forwards she found she couldn't, this time it was House stopping her he was using his cane to block her way.

"No, don't". He said "you will only get in the way, you are to emotionally involved to be of any help in there". He left his cane exactly where it was and didn't move until he felt Cameron stop trying to push against him. Once again they both just stood in silence watching House's team work on Chase.

It seemed as though they had been stood there for hours before House's team managed to stabilise Chase, he was on a ventilator and still unconscious but Cameron seemed to relax ever so slightly when she saw him being prepared to be moved to a private room.

Foreman walked towards House and Cameron and explained what had happened to Chase.

"Chase has been involved in a hit and run, he has suffered severe blood loss and has several broken bones, we don't know for sure if he has any internal injuries without scanning him". Foreman explained with a cool expression. "Cameron I suggest you go get something to eat at the cafeteria or the staff lounge while we run the tests, as you know they can take quite a long time."

The sound of Cuddy's shoes could be heard walking towards them and as they turned around to face her Cuddy spoke to Cameron.

"Dr Cameron, as this is a very personal issue please take the rest of the day off, and don't worry about your work we will find someone to cover you". Cuddy said "House I expect you and your team to take this case, I will return your things to your office by today". She said, and for once House didn't argue with her about taking a case.


End file.
